clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IceIceIceIceIce/Profile Template
A lot of people have been putting profiles on their profile pages. However, most people tend to have only some text on their profile, which is kind of bland and weak. So, just keeping those unlucky few in mind, we have a Profile template on the Wiki. Instructions: *Copy the template code shown below in the grey box. *Click the dropbox arrow next to the edit button at the top of your profile page and select "Source Mode" unless you have Source Mode set as your default editor. *Paste the template code on your page. *Fill it in with your information. **The "BackgroundColor" parameter can either be a Hex Colour Code or a custom gradient. To create a custom Gradient, use this tool, created by the excellent King Dragonhoff. **To add an image of your Clan Badge, enter the file name of the image that you . Do not remove the image extension (.png .jpg etc) or the image will not appear. Parameters: ; Colors : For these parameters, input a color for the corresponding aspect of the box. The colors can be entered as color names (e.g.: red) or Hex color codes (e.g.: #FF0000). Use this tool to find the Hex color code for colors that you would like to use. *TextColor1 = This is the primary text color. *TextColor2 = This is the secondary text color. *BorderColor = This is the color of the box's border. *Background = This is the color of the background. If you use a gradient, be sure to omit the first property name in the gradient's CSS. ; Required Parameters *WikiName = This is the name of the user on the Clash Royale Wiki. *GameName = This is the name of the player on the Clash Royale Game. *Level = This is the King Level of the player. Eg. 3, 7, 10, etc. *ArenaNumber = This is the number of the current arena of the player. For example, you would enter a 2 if you are in the Bone Pit. *Trophies = This is the number of trophies the player currently has. *TrophyRecord = This is the highest number of trophies the player has ever had. *Cards = This is the number of different Cards the player has discovered. *GiantChests = This is the number of Giant Chests the player has opened. *MagicalChests = This is the number of Magical Chests the player has opened. *SuperMagicalChests = This is the number of Super Magical Chests the player has opened. ; Optional Parameters *LegendTrophies = This is the number of Legend Trophies the player has. Omit if the player has no Legend Trophies. *FavoriteCard = This is the player's favourite card. *ClanName = This is the name of the player's clan. *ClanBadge = This is the filename of the image name of the player's clan. Eg. Destroyers.png, BestClan.jpg, etc. Omit if an image of the clan's badge has not been uploaded to the wiki. *ClanTag = This is the tag of the Clan. The hashtag (#) should be included. Category:Blog posts